It may be known that wind turbines may be connected to a utility grid, directly or indirectly, in particular via one or more transformers, providing electric energy to multiple consumers. The point of common coupling or point of common connection (PCC)) refers to the point where local regulation or grid code should be satisfied. Electric properties at the point of common connection may be controlled by a park controller or park pilot or wind farm controller or high-performance park pilot (HPPP) to satisfy particular requirements, directly or indirectly.
For example, grid code may become stricter due to large scale wind power penetration. Efforts have been made to allow wind turbine generators to operate as conventional power generation, such as, oil and gas plant.
However, it has been observed that controlling the electrical properties at the point of common coupling may not satisfy in all conditions requirements set by local regulations. Further, it has been observed that failure of the electrical properties at the point of common coupling to satisfy the requirements may lead to penalty from authority of utility or to reduce life span of components of the wind park, instability of the electrical utility grid or other problems, such as low efficiency.